


Corpse PDV Party

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), PDV
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gen, Gore, One-Sided Relationship, PDV AU, PDV II R, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justine, young History-Geography teacher at her former high school, discovers with her former teacher and workmate Luc the hidden secret from the school where they work. They will meet with forgotten people and risk their lives in this bloody school...<br/>The impact of the Corpse Party universe may seem little, but it's more in the ambiance: PDV is never about gore and ghosts and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It all happened during a stormy day. After the opened doors of the school in 2014, three teachers like you and I managed to open the door from the 208 room. Yeah, the doomed room since 2014. Suddenly, they all vanished, leaving only their teaching stuff. One says they traveled into another dimension while another says that they made a sick joke to their workmates. The problem is… Two of them vanished to be never seen again. It’s said that the survivor is still alive this very day, maybe even still teaching here…”

A young blond teacher was telling a ghost story about their school to some of her workmates, after their last lesson before going to the drama club’s annual play. All the curtains of the work room reserved to teachers were closed, the light switched off.

Justine was a new History teacher at the Alexandre Ribot high school. She was replacing another History teacher who was stuck at home because of a broken back, despite becoming a real one the following year. Her blue eyes were looking at each of her workmates.

“I heard that Luc was that surviving teacher from this” said Valentine, a great friend of Justine  
“Might be, since it’s been a while now that he looks depressed, since 2014 to be exact” noticed another teacher  
“You’re not gonna believe that people?!” laughed Justine herself “This is what a student told me at the end of a lesson someday!”

A bit after, Justine was going to the play. She met Luc, who looked like he was searching something in the corridor.  
“Hey, what are ya looking for?” asked the young woman to her workmate.

Surprised, the dark brown-haired man turned back to her, smiling. His dark rings under his eyes were deeper than ever. It looked like he didn’t shave his beard for weeks now. He was only 36 years old, but his eyes looked much older.

“Oh, that’s you! I was searching a silver necklace I wanted to give to a dear friend, but it looks like I lost it in the 208 room” said Luc.  
“But this room is locked for years! You’re never gonna get it again” replied Justine.

“Actually, I was the last one to be in this room, so I can open it again, right?” said Luc, looking strange  
“What are ya meaning? You’ve lost it Luc, you should sleep more ya know” replied his former pupil, worried.

When, suddenly, the door of the 208 room opened and the two History teachers were attracted into the room, before the door shut itself again in a loud noise.

“What… What the fuck has happened?!” shouted Justine, looking around her and then to her workmate and friend.  
Her eyes grew wide and she ran to him, while he was recovering from what just happened.

“I… I swear I’m for nothing this time” said Luc, clearing the mess his hair did on his face.

“This is completely sick… Wait a sec, this room is remindin’ me of something’” said the blond woman, while wandering in the room.

“I remember somethin’… I was sittin’ at this chair, in front of the desk. There was Pauline at my left and Rapha at my right, then Lina… I was in 10th Grade and we were in History… No, we were in ECJS and we were doing an History interrogation… Then, the teacher sneezed, but who was it again?!”

She then took violently her head in her hands.  
“Why can’t I remember who was my teacher?!” shouted the young woman.

Luc’s eyes grew wide and he ran to her.

“Justine!! Try to not remember! I knew who it was, but please, please don’t try to remember her! If you do, you will mostly die!!” screamed the older teacher, panicked.

He knew who this mysterious woman was, that both loved deeply.

Justine was recovering from this sudden headache when the floor collapsed under their feet, causing them to fall. Before they could even say a word, this wasn’t the school she knew.

When Justine regained consciousness after a short loss, she looked at her surroundings.  
The classroom was still the 208 one, as written on the door, despite being on the outside and not on the inside in the “real” one.

But it was much different. There was a puddle of blood in one of the corners, dust on every table and chair including the desk and there was a bottle of coffee that fell on the floor. By it, there was a block teachers used for writing who was missing before 2016, where every missing pupil was signaled on Pronote, the program used by all the schools in France.

Justine gently got up and looked at the book, trying to ignore the smell of dried blood. On the block, the name of the school was written in black and the teacher’s one was written in blue:

“J. Jonquille”

Another headache took the young teacher. A new vague memory got to her head.

It was in May 2014. She was going to see again the annual play of the school with her friends Lina and Madeline. But she was also waiting for someone really important to her heart. It was her History teacher, but she couldn’t remember who it was exactly.  
She remembered how happy she was to see and get a seat to this person thought. Her memory ended here, leaving her head.

Justine still read the block. 1STMG1, 1STMG2 and 2D4 were this teacher’s classes. 2D4 was her 10th Grade class, and the year was corresponding to when she was in this class. So it was clear he or she was the missing teacher.

The young teacher decided to take the book in her bag and to go search for her workmate, hoping he wasn’t injured. The falling was brutal and she was lucky to not having been injured herself.

201, 202 and 203 rooms were closed. When she tried to open the 207 room’s door, it opened, much to her surprise. More surprisingly, there was only a chair standing in the middle of the room. The woman was horrified by what was just over it: a rope with a nod like the ones a hanged man does before committing suicide.

Justine closed the door and continued her exploration. No one was to be found in the second floor of this parallel school.

She tried to go upstairs, were the Sciences rooms were to be found. The access to the third floor was blocked and condemned, the stairs completely inaccessible. The woman insulted these damn stairs and decided to go in the opposite direction, hoping there would be an access this time.

When she went downstairs, a blue halo appeared in front of her. Curious, the young teacher went closer to this light. When she was almost by its side, it took the shape of a girl teenager. Justine stopped right before this human-shaped ghost.

“W h e r e a r e y o u M i s t r e s s . . . ?” whispered the blue light. “I c a n ‘ t f i n d y o u…”

These whispers were bloodcurdling. Justine went back on her steps, her hands starting to shake. Her eyes were reflecting her fears and her dark rings under them were more visible than ever.

The ghost turned towards her. The girl had lightless eyes, almost absent. She had long pale blue hair, and was wearing a sleeved shirt and a skirt, along with boots.

Justine was trying to avoid any eye contact with this strange ghost entity. The latter was slowly coming nearer her, her eyes trying to find the alive’s one.

“I’m not going to kill you, you know. I was waiting for you” said the ghost.

“Ya… Were waiting for me?” replied Justine, surprised and doubting. “But I don’t know ya at all and ya don’t have any reason to wait for me in this fucking school…”

“I was searching for the only one who could remember by love” explained the dead one. “You lost her here and I’m going to help you find her again”

“But who are ya talkin about?!” shouted the teacher, starting to think the spirit was making fun of her misfortune.

“No time to explain now Justine!” yelled the ghost. “I will say everything later, but for now, he’s gonna appear! Run!”

“How do ya know my name, weirdo?!” yelled the woman, starting to be pissed off.

Suddenly, her blue eyes grew wide, while she was falling, having missed her step. In front of her, another blue spirit appeared.

It was human-shaped too. But this time, it was a young man, near 25 years old, with short hair. He was wearing a shirt which had the first three buttons opened. His left eye was missing, a scar having made him blind from this very eye.

A flashback got Justine’s head, without preventing.  
This man, it was M. Delapioche, her 10th Grade Latin teacher before she stopped Latin because of a school rule. He was replaced mysteriously in her memories before, and was definitely replaced by another man after the tragic accident that must have cost his life.

“Sir… Sir is that ya?!” yelled the woman at the ground, tears beginning to appear in her panicked eyes.  
“Oh, Justine, how we meet again. You grew up since the last time I had to see your face. How it is to having forgotten your teacher?” asked M. Delpioche with a calm voice.

“I remember you, sir! You’re Rémy Delapioche, 26 years old, you’re addicted to coffee, you smoke, and you went to the trip to Scotland, with M. Pariot!!” replied his former student.

Rémy’s face expression changed. It was no longer anger and jealousy. His eyes calmed down and his eyebrows were in the position of sadness.  
He vanished away, without a word, looking guilty.

Justine got on her feet again, in front of the ghost girl. They looked at each other, quietly, before the blue spirit introduced herself.

“I’m Céleste Fournier. I was 17 years old and in the 1STMG1 class before I was transported here, in 2014 too. I saw you a lot, when I was still alive. Do you remember what you were doing before class the Friday morning?” said the ghost.

“I was waiting at the 212 room, and I was always facing the 205 room, listening to music in my headphones… I remember you! You were that girl I was always seeing everywhere in or around the school, and we never talked together despite looking at each other!” replied Justine, a smile slowly regaining her face.

“Now that you know who I am, I can help you and M. Pariot to get out of this school! Follow me, please” said Céleste.

Justine followed the ghost.  
They soon arrived at the first floor. The doors were nowhere to be found and the forum’s steps were full of blood. Strangely, there was no corpse to be found.

“Hey, tell me… Why is there no corpse? I mean, there’s a lot of blood on the floor and walls…” asked Justine.

“I don’t know… But I can’t find my own corpse. I died of a blood loss in the 205 room” explained Céleste.

“You were killed by the guy from earlier?” asked the teacher to the ghost

“I have yes. His fury and jealousy took the best of him I guess. But how did you manage to calm him down?” replied the blue girl.

“I don’t really know. But I guess he remembered me and didn’t want to kill someone who remembered him” said Justine, confused herself.

They soon arrived to the 205 room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I needed to move on with Justine's POV to continue on with Luc's.

Céleste and Justine were now in front of the 205 room’s door.

“Why did you get us here?” asked the teacher, curious about what the ghost was doing with her.

“This room is this alternate version of one of the room you liked the most to have class in years ago. I’m not talking about your current job, but when you were a student like me” replied Céleste, looking at her interlocutor.

Actually, Justine wasn’t a teacher the first time she joined Alexandre Ribot. She was a student here, who spent her three years before college in this high school.

When she became a teacher, she already knew the school and a lot of her workmates. Of course, some left and some arrived while she was attending university. Five years after having left her last school for the first time, she came back, but at the other side of the desk.

“Hmm… It reminds me of some Euro lesson with Luc… I mean M. Pariot. We had a room change and we had to go here. He couldn’t find the chalks that were on the desk and I had to show them to him. Then, he asked me if I was havin’ class in this room. I said that I was havin’ History on Friday mornings. He asked who my teacher was, and then I replied Mrs.…” started Justine, searching through her memories.

She then violently took her head in her hands, other memories coming at the surface suddenly. This teacher was driving her crazy, and she couldn’t find why. This was starting to give her a headache.

Céleste, after being scared for a split second, soothed the teacher’s pain, knowing what was happening with her.

“It’s okay now?” asked the ghost.  
“Yeah, yeah I am…” replied Justine, her hands leaving her head.  
“Fine. We can enter now” said Céleste, her voice calm. She was a bit nervous, behind this false calmness.  
The girls entered the room. It was still furnished by broken tables and chairs, the desk covered by bloodied dust. This blood seemed fairly recent compared to the rest of the room.

“Blood never ages here. It’s been years since I’m trapped here and I still don’t know why it never turns completely brown” explained Céleste.

Justine’s footsteps were the only noise that could be heard. While she was checking her phone, she noticed there was no communication possible with the outside.

The young teacher saw a broken computer on a table in the corner at the right of the board. The screen was indeed fractured and patterned by blood, but the tower was still functioning. When she tried to turn it on, a light flashed for a few seconds before fading away.

“What… What the fuck has just happened?!” screamed Justine, completely lost by what was happening.  
“I knew there was something strange going on with this damn computer… I don’t know what was this light, sorry” said Céleste, not knowing much more than the living one.

Justine explored the classroom. Some chairs had prints of hands in blood, as well as some tables. The dust was like glued to the furniture and the chalks all melted since a long time ago, sticking to the black board.

While she was walking behind the desk, the teacher almost fell on something. It was a dark blue thermic bottle that was reminding her again of this missing teacher.

The bottle fell and opened, but contrarily to what Justine was waiting for, it was boiling blood that was flowing from it. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

Céleste and her flew away and closed the door, the blood strangely stopping before spreading in the corridor.

“I don’t know why either, but this deadly boiling blood can’t pass doors… We’re not going to complain about this actually” said Céleste, her ghost eyes looking at Justine’s ones.

The girls continued their exploration of the school. The second floor’s corridors of classrooms were empty of interest since almost all the classrooms were closed, and when they weren’t closed, they were lacking of anything useful.

They then went to the polyvalent room, at the other side of the floor. This room was even bigger than in the “real” school, but this one had a strange disposition of its furniture.

The tables were nowhere to be found and the chairs all formed a circle. The stage was completely missing. Inside the circle, there was a written word.

“What is this?” asked Justine, not understand what all of this was.  
“The ritual room of this school. It’s where you can reverse the charm that bought you here” explained Céleste.

Justine went inside the circle and took the plied paper sheet. There was written in red ink:  
“IT HURTS SO MUCH. HELP ME, SAVE ME, I’M DYING”

The teacher whispered these words. Then suddenly, a bright red light flashed from her, even blinding Céleste, which was one of the most powerful ghosts here.

A symbol was drawing itself on the floor of the room. Quickly, the light was less intense and the two girls could see what was drawn in bright red.  
It was the yin, with Justine at its center, the paper in her hands, her eyes looking at her surroundings.

Céleste knew who this symbol was. The most powerful ghost of all of these here, the one who was at the center of the hate chain.

Justine left the circle as soon as she could. She was completely panicked and let the paper free from her hand. She ran to the door.

“Damn it it’s closed!!” yelled the teacher, scared for her life.

“Céleste, can’t you… Céleste? CÉLESTE?!” she screamed again, noticing the blue ghost was nowhere to be found.

She sat on the floor, waiting for her demise, crying for the last time. Justine closed her blue eyes and sang a song she loved deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with Luc's POV, following right after where we stopped with Justine.  
> Also, Rémy is back. The handsome guy is back among us!

Luc woke up in the 210 room. He sat up and tried to get on his feet, before his right ankle made him fall.

He took it in his hands, as he grinded his teeth. He then took off his right shoe, just to discover his ankle was sprained. It was now round, looking inflated like a balloon.

Since he was near of a table to lean on, Luc managed to eventually get up. He searched for a tiny loose board to use as a splint. Nowhere a board so tiny was to be found, but he found a bigger one that could be used later if there was a hole somewhere in the floor.

“Damn ankle…” whispered the man, upset because of his injury.  
Since it was quite damaged, it was pretty hurting. He had to walk on one foot, his right one couldn’t touch the floor if he didn’t want to scream of pain in the middle of the haunted school.

“I need to find Justine. She must be lost here, not like me” thought the older teacher, searching for who he considered as his protégée.

Luc already went in that parallel school years ago. He was by then ten years younger and Justine was in 10th Grade, being one of his students.

After the opened doors of the school, in March 2014, he was hanging out with two close workmates: Rémy, Latin teacher aged 26 and Juliette, History teacher like him aged 28. Luc was aged 29.

They went back to the 208 room because she had forgotten her coffee bottle when she went by this room during the visit of the school.  
Suddenly, when Rémy turned on the computer again to check his mails before visiting some family the afternoon, the floor collapsed under their feet.

They fell in the haunted school, where both Rémy and Juliette met their demise despite their young age. Luc desperately tried to forgot their death and how brutal they were.

Rémy died because of a lot of his bones, mainly his skull being crushed in a fall in the stairs from the fourth to the first floor. Juliette sacrificed herself for Luc, causing her to be stabbed in her limbs, her ribs to all be broken and eventually to lose her life because of a blood loss, all because of the wrath of a single red ghost, who then calmed down.

Her last sentence was addressed to her older workmate, while she was giving him her last smile:  
“Run away and never come back, I beg you, and farewell…!”

Luc was wandering in the corridors, leaning on the walls. He found a pair of crutches, that he decided to use to walk on, his ankle now hurting to the point putting a toe on the floor would making him yell his pain.

Nothing new was to be found in this floor. The polyvalent room was closed, even if he was hearing cries coming from the inside of this very room. He wondered who could cry, and hoped it was a ghost, despite the voice crying being a bit familiar to his ears.

He continued his investigation to the first floor. Looking at his surroundings, he found nothing but blood. But what came to his sight terrified him…

It was the still bleeding corpse of Rémy, which didn’t age since his death.

Luc almost threw up because of what he saw and its odor. Vivid memories came back to his mind. His brain played again his friend’s fall and its aftermath.  
It showed him again his tears, Juliette’s ones, soon followed by her own bloody demise.

A blue ghost got out of the corpse. It was identical to the dead body, only was it all blue and looking a bit more alive. It must have been its mind.

“Rémy… I… I’m so sorry for your death… I should have caught you in your fall…” apologized Luc, tears forming in his eyes. His fears came back freshly to his mind and he couldn’t bear them again.

The ghost looked at him, with a neutral look. This neutrality soon turned into sadness, accompanied by what we could call a dash of happiness.

“Luc… That’s not your fault. Justine reminded me this fact earlier, and even if I envy you for being alive, I’m going to help you to go out of here again” explained Rémy, a little smile on his ghostly face.

“Thanks… Wait. You said Justine explained you earlier?!” asked Luc, regaining a bit of hope to find her.

“Yeah, I did. She was with Céleste, another ghost like me. I think they went back to the second floor… I haven’t seen them for a while now” answered the spirit, trying to help as much as he could.

“Do you mind going to search for them with me?” asked the brown-haired man, a little of happiness getting back in his blood.

“No, absolutely not. We haven’t seen each other for a while!” replied Rémy. He smiled before it turned to worry.

“Erh, Luc… Have you injured your ankle?” asked the ghost.

“Yeah, I did earlier… I think I sprained it when falling there” replied the older man, looking at his right ankle.

“Oh, ok, this is why you had these dirty crutches” said Rémy.

The two men then explored together the corridors of the first floor. Justine was nowhere to be found, but they found a purple ghost wandering by.

“Hey, Yuki” said Rémy towards this mysterious ghost.

“Oh, B159! How are you today?” asked the purple spirit.

This spirit was wearing a top with bubble sleeves and a skirt. They looked like they were made in some enchanted glass, but that they were strangely foldable. Her eyes were black with golden irises and her hair was two light purple braids arriving to her breasts. She must have been around fifteen when she died.

“You can call me Rémy ya know, it’s not like we didn’t know each other quite well!” said the former Latin teacher.

“Excuse-me… But who is she?” asked Luc, not understanding what was happening.

“I’m VI305 or Yuki for friends. I’m a superior spirit in charge of this school. I’ve been mutated from Heavenly Host and it looks like I brought some friends from there with me. I’ve been raped and stabbed in the heart age fifteen, and it’s been two decades I’m watching over other ghosts. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luc Pariot” replied this mysterious ghost.

“That’s a horrible fate… How do you know my name?!” yelled the man, astonished.

“Because I have to calm down the vengeful spirit of this school and I learnt a lot about you since you went there” explained Yuki, perfectly calm.

“I… Think we can trust you…” babbled Luc, still not sure and not perfectly understanding.

“I have to check on my other duties. See you soon!” said Yuki, before vanishing in a cloud of light purple smoke.

“Let’s go find Justine, ok?” said Rémy, seeing that Luc was indeed confused by what had just happen in front of his eyes.

The two men continued to explore the school. The first floor seemed to be none of interest classroom wise.

The rooms used for the administration were only filled with some pieces of corpse and blood. They still found a key to the little library of the school, on the second floor.

“I just hope Juliette hasn’t found her before we do…” whispered Rémy, his eyes down for a second.

“Why?” asked Luc, who understood what his friend just said.

“She turned mad and became a vengeful spirit… She’s the new center of the hate chain” explained the blue ghost.

“We need to find Justine VERY quickly now!!” yelled the History teacher, beginning to be even more scared for his young alive workmate


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ARRIIIIIIIIIIVES  
> Btw: Rémy is an altruist and forgiving guy. He can't hold grudges. Luc actually couldn't prevent his fall (as explained in an earlier flashback).  
> Ah, yes: there is a one-sided student/teacher romance. In my society, it's very badly seen, explained Luc's "homophobic" reaction (he isn't by the way)

Rémy and Luc got as quick as they could to the second floor. The older of the two had to rest because of what he just lived and his right, more than sprained ankle.

“You’re sure you’re gonna be okay Luc?” asked the ghost, worried for his alive friend he just met again since a long time ago.

“Yeah… I have to be okay if I don’t want Justine to die because of me” replied the History teacher, worried for his much younger workmate and former student.

“You must be pretty close to her” said Rémy, noticing something that wasn’t true when he was alive.

“She became a kind of protégée for me, actually. Since Juliette died, she’s the only other one who have vague memories of her, but it hurts her so much I wanted to protect her from this. I guess it’s because of me she’s here…” said Luc, blaming himself for bringing her in this school.

“It can’t be your fault… If I wouldn’t have wanted to check my mails and…” started the spirit, before being stopped by his living friend.

“Enough. We have to search for her or she will be the third person killed because of how stupid I am” said the brown-haired man, getting back on his crutches.

They eventually arrived to the library of the school. On its double doors, there was a sheet of paper glued with a kind of sticky reddish black goo, where was written in red ink:  
“CDI, opened from 8AM to 5PM every day except Saturday and Wednesday, opened from 8AM to 12AM”

Luc opened the doors with the key they found in one of the first floor’s offices. The key was rusted and so broke when he tried to take it off the hole. He opened the doors, leaning his right shoulder on the wall next to the right door to not fall and have his arms available.  
They both entered into the CDI.

The shelves were surprisingly empty. No book was to be found in the whole library. Rémy seemed to be disappointed, since he thought he could at least read in this eternal purgatory.

As to Luc, he was exploring, walking on his crutches as fast as he could. He even broke the computers’ screens just to see if there was anything there. He cut one of his left hand’s fingers, but managed to bandage it with aid bands he had in his pocket.

Since his first misfortune here, he was always taking first help bandages. He couldn’t see someone bleed after he saw the death of Juliette, which bled until her last breath.

“There’s a key in there!” yelled Luc, happy of his discovery.

“I didn’t know keys were hidden in computer screens… Anyway, it’s the polyvalent room key, we have to see if she’s in there” said Rémy.

The two men left the library to go to the room next door, the polyvalent room. Cries could be heard coming from this big room of the school.

“Hey, before we enter… I need to tell you something” said the ghost

“Yeah, what is it?” replied Luc, curious.

“Yuki once warned me about that room… You don’t read the note inside of the circle made by the chairs. It is Juliette’s last note before she became the center of the hate chain” explained Rémy

“Understood, even if I can’t leave an arm off of my crutches without falling” replied the brown-haired man.

When they entered the room, they saw Justine crying, sitting in a corner. Luc immediately went to her, as quick as he could, eventually falling.

“Luc?!” yelled the blond woman, happy and astonished to see her mentor here before she could die.

“What happened?! You’re crying!” asked the older man, worried.

“I thought I would die… But the red circle has faded away… I’m so happy to see ya…” muffled Justine, wiping her tears.

“The red circle, with a yin shape?” asked Rémy who seemed to know what was that all about.

“Yeah… A red, blinding light in a shape of a yin, with the paper at its centah…” replied the youngest of them all.

“It’s Juliette’s symbol!! You’ve invocated her!” yelled the ghost, horrified.

Justine then took her head in her hands, a lot of memories flooding her brain to the point she couldn’t open her eyes.  
Both Luc and Rémy were worried, the first trying to sooth her pain, to make it vanish away.

“What happens to her?!” asked the spirit, not understanding her headaches.

“Her mind tries to remember Juliette, but the school’s curse doesn’t want her to, so this poor mind is stuck between two much powerful opposite directions, causing her to eventually die if we do nothing…” explained the mentor to his ghostly friend.

“You said it… I know who you are now!” yelled Justine, her headache seeming to have stopped.

Both Luc and Rémy were surprised by her speech. They both couldn’t understand how she could remember someone that wasn’t existing anymore in people’s memories.

“Even Juliette’s sister had forgotten her… How could Justine, her student, remember her? Wait a second…” whispered the oldest of them all.

“So, you never knew why… It’s love, Luc, it’s true love” said Rémy.

“True love? Are you even knowing that they were student and teacher, and that they are both female?!” yelled the brown-haired man.

“You know Justine loved her more than anyone could at Ribot. To whom you talked of her? Me and her” replied the ghost.

“You’re saying to me that she was in love with her OWN TEACHER and that it’s what prevented her from totally forgetting her?!” snapped Luc, thinking the spirit was doing a sick joke.

“Calm down Luc, it’s true. I was indeed in love with Mrs. Jonquille before she disappeared and died here. I just learned her death” said Justine, a hand on her workmate’s shoulder.

Suddenly, all of them looked at the same direction, at the center of the circle formed by the chairs.

It was a red ghost, having the shape of a young woman, with long hair flowing in the air.

“Juliette…?” whispered Luc, tears in his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !NEXT CHAPTER IS TO BE CHOSEN BETWEEN END 1 AND END 2!  
>  I guess Juliette's reaction is a little brutal... But the character in the canon setting of PDV, she's a kind woman who can't hold grudges agaisnt anybody except her family (some members only though).

The red ghost was floating in the middle of the circle, staring at the three teachers. Her eyes were full of anger and a strong want to avenge her death was vibrating in her echoed voice.

“Juliette! Don’t even think about touching to them!!” yelled Rémy, fearing the worst for the both alive teachers.

The red spirit showed a grin on her face, before pointing at him with her right hand. Her eyes started to glow, her hair floating over her head. The blue ghost knew what was going to happen, but haven’t got the time to tell to the others.

When Juliette lifted her hand, Rémy vanished away, without a trace, not even a noise. The two living ones’ eyes grew wide; both of them didn’t understand what just happened and were under shock.

“Eventually I can be alone with you both” said the red spirit, her eyes glaring at Luc.

“What… What have ya done to him?! And to Céleste?!” screamed Justine, pissed off by this insane ghost.

“Don’t worry, you’re soon going to join them both” said Juliette, smiling at her.

“I’m not gonna let you do this!” yelled Luc, determined to save his protégée from dying there.

“Oh, you think?” replied the vengeful ghost, looking at him now, her eyes reflecting her envy.

The male teacher knew he couldn’t look into her eyes without meeting his painful demise. But, when he looked at her body, he remembered her death, when she was still the kind and good willing woman he knew and remembered.

Justine got up, motivated to get out from there with her friend and workmate as safe and sound as they could. She didn’t want to die there.

“Mistress… I could only vaguely remember ya before seeing yah ghost. But I can tell ya’re not the one I knew” said the blond woman, her eyes fixing the vengeful spirit’s eyes.

“Justine, if isn’t you. You try to convince me to not kill your friend, so you can die before him?” asked Juliette, her voice vibrating with a deep, powerful anger.

“Snap it off, psychopath! She’s innocent and you know it! Am I not too? It’s you that chose to sacrifice yourself!” yelled Luc, showing himself anger to the spirit.

“And it has been my biggest error” said the vengeful one.  
She took a bucket of boiling blood and threw it at the two History teachers.

“Watch out!!” screamed Justine, panicked by a sudden attack like this. She then remembered her workmate was on crutches.

Luc managed to dodge the blood at the floor by getting back with his crutches, in extremis. He didn’t get time to pause for a few seconds the ghost threw another one.

“You’re going to pay for my death, understood?!” yelled Juliette, losing the rest of her calm, which transformed into an even stronger rage.

She took a pair of scissors and charged upon her former workmate, who couldn’t escape her assault because of her speed and of his handicap. He looked at Justine, blinked and then let the spirit pierce his skin with her scissors.

“LUC NOOO!!” screamed the young woman, before falling on her knees. Tears began to form again in her blue eyes.

The red ghost took the man with her psychic abilities, and went back at the center of the circle. Her former student still managed to find her weakness with this.

The vengeful spirit was crying under her cold-hearted cover.

“So, you can choose between sacrificing yourself and letting him be killed. One death for a life, it’s a good deal, no?” asked the latter, her eyes glaring to the blond-haired woman’s ones.

“I can’t choose. I don’t want to feel bad because I killed my workmate, but I don’t want him to see someone he loved die. You made his heart fragile, Mistress” replied Justine, her eyes reflecting her determination to save them both.

“Oh, did I? Explain me, young lady” answered the red spirit.

“Remember. You were both attacked by a vengeful spirit, like you right now. He was about to be killed, but you decided to sacrifice yourself. YOU died in HIS arms!! And it was a voluntary gest! It’s noble, but don’t you think he suffered as much as you?! Suffering from having powerless against Rémy’s death and not having managed to stop you from sacrificing yourself for him?!” yelled the younger teacher, tears now flowing.

Her speech seemed to start to bring Juliette back to reason. She still stared at her former pupil, her anger finally calming down, but slowly.

“But why are you doing this? You’re young, free and have all your life in front of you! Why do you want so badly to save you both?” asked the ghost.

“I want to badly to because I don’t want to be alone. He was alone, because you both died and were forgotten by all. He suffered enough because of this loneliness. I don’t want to turn crazy, and I don’t want him to see you again!” replied Justine, her voice now full of a new anger, a will of neutralizing this ghost.

“I was wrong, when I was alive. You were one of these students who want better grades, so they smooch their teachers. I didn’t work with me, but I was attached to you. You’re such a…” started Juliette, her tears on the verge of flowing again.

“Don’t you understand?! I LOVED YOU!! You were one of the persons that were the most important to me! I would have cried when I would have to leave you at the end of the year! I could vaguely remember you, but you decided that I didn’t like you!!” screamed Justine, crying, her eyes red and her iris looked darker than before.

Juliette suddenly lost her angry expression, which turned into sorrow and regrets. Her hair went down, while her hand let Luc free. The pair of scissors broke on the floor. He tried to bandage himself, while the ghost cried.

“I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know you…” whispered the sorrowful spirit, her head down. She turned blue, her anger and vengeance will having vanished away.

Justine fell on her knees again, still crying. Luc joined her after he managed to first bandaged his wound in the right arm.

She then looked at the ghost of who used to be her favorite teacher. The latter was crying, her head in her hands.

Rémy and Céleste reappeared like they disappeared. They immediately went to the two alive ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Juliette's redemption is very brutal.  
> But as explained before by Luc, she's a kind-hearted person who has been possessed by the chain of hate of the other school.


	6. END1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO READ THE END 1 EPILOGUE: this chapter doesn't totally end the story!

The red light that was illuminating the place faded away as the newly blue spirit’s tears were flowing. While the yin symbol was vanishing, the two other ghosts got their powers back.

Rémy went over Luc. The latter couldn’t make it to his protégée because of how injured he was and the blood loss he was the victim of. The wound he had in his stomach was bleeding badly and he was on the verge of losing consciousness.

“Luc, are you going to be okay?” asked the blue spirit, very worried.

“Ah… Rémy… I will not make it outside of this damn school… Please bring her outside…” replied the brown-haired man, clearly weakened by his wound.

“I’m not leaving without you, and you know it!!” yelled Justine as a response. “I didn’t try so hard to keep you alive for you to die here!!”

“Justine… Stop being so stubborn… You see how injured I am…” whispered Luc, his eyes slowly shutting.

“Stop talking. I don’t want to hear you anymore” snapped the blond-haired woman, tears in her eyes.

She then got up, before asking Rémy to get Luc up. The ghost accepted, but seemed to doubt about what she was doing.

While putting her mentor on her right shoulder, she said:  
“I’m going to get us both out of here.”

Justine then got out of the room with Rémy and Céleste. Both ghosts still knew how to escape from this parallel school. The first one was looking at Luc while the second one was guiding the younger teacher to the exit.

“Wait… We need Juliette to get out of here” said suddenly Rémy, after having remembered something.

“Where is she anyway?” replied Céleste, looking at her surroundings.

“Why do we need her?” asked Justine, wondering.

“She detains the key to the 208 room. Without it, the portal can’t open and you’re stuck here with us” explained Rémy.

“If we don’t find her again he’s gonna die here…” whispered the young woman.

“We need to summon her again I guess… Do you still have the note she wrote?” asked Céleste, an idea in her head.

“No, I lost it when I ran away from the circle…” answered Justine, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, their walk was stopped by the fall of Luc, who eventually fell unconscious. Noticing this, his protégée got on her knees and laid him gently on the floor, using her vest as a pillow for his head.

She checked if his heart was still beating. It was, but so weakly she barely heard it, causing her to worry a lot more than right before.

“Is he still alive?” asked Rémy, looking at his friend. The bad shape he was in made the ghost feel powerless, like he was all these years during Juliette’s reign of terror on the school.

“He is, but he will soon pass away if I don’t bring him to a hospital in like the next thirty minutes… Does anybody have bandages at least? His shirt is completely wet of blood…” replied Justine.

“Here. There were in his pocket” said Céleste, giving the bandages to the female teacher.

The latter thanked the spirit and immediately opened the shirt. She processed to bandage him as quickly and well as she could. When she finished, she closed it and took him on her shoulder again. His weight made her grit her teeth.

Soon, they managed to reach the 208 room. The door was surprisingly opened, like how Justine left it when she got out of this room at the beginning of this awful misfortune.

“It is opened? Thank God!” yelled Rémy, pretty happy of seeing the door opened.

“Yeah, it is… How do we open the portal now?” asked Justine, more concerned about getting back to her world and saving her gravely injured workmate.

“You need to turn on the computer once the vengeful spirit’s power vanished away” explained Céleste.

The female teacher put her mentor on the floor, her vest as a pillow again. She then went to the computer, while she requested that Rémy was watching over Luc.

“And you two? You have to stay here?” asked the young woman, sad to leave them again.

“We have. Until Juliette decided to lift the seal over us, we’re locked in here” replied the Latin teacher’s ghost.

“She’s not going to lift it. Except if one of you died, she can’t actually” added Céleste.

“I feel sorry for her, actually. I mean, she was crying when we left that damn room. It’s that she knows what she did was wrong” said Justine, sorrowful.

“Juliette never was a cruel person, you’re right. She fell into insanity and madness after the school’s curse took over her mind. At some moments, she was her again, but you definitely got her out of her terror state of mind” replied Rémy.

Justine pushed the button of the computer’s tower. A bright white light blinded her and both ghosts in the room. The blackboard became the portal they were looking for since the beginning. The one Luc took to get out of the school the first time.

She went to him again. She checked if his heart was still beating, and it was. She took her mentor on her shoulder, slightly smiling.

“You’re gonna be ok, Luc. Trust me, and when we get back here, you’re gonna be healed” whispered Justine to his hear.

Right before she entered the portal, she turned over Rémy and Céleste, saying them goodbye. The two ghosts replied by a sign of the hand, smiling.

Their curse was finally over and they could rest in peace.

When Justine got back into the normal school, she was in the 208 room, Luc on her right shoulder, still unconscious. She took her mobile phone and called for an ambulance before it was too late.


	7. END2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END2 is seperated from END1. Skip this chapter if you want to read the END1 epilogue right after the END1 chapter.  
> Also... LATIN. I do have Latin lessons. But I can't even remember what Juliette says. Sorry.

The red light that was illuminating the place faded away as the newly blue spirit’s tears were flowing. While the yin symbol was vanishing, the two other ghosts got their powers back.

Rémy went to check on his friend right after he reappeared. His wound was heavily bleeding, much to Justine’s worry. She came closer to the two men.

Céleste looked at the ghost of her who used to be her History-Geography teacher. The latter wiped her ghostly tears and came nearer to the three.

“Don’t you even think about coming closer to them, psycho” said the former 11th Grader, tending a hand to the other spirit.

“Céleste Fournier, I presume. If you don’t let me, he will die of a blood loss before they could even get out” replied Juliette, still sorrowful under this cover she had for years now.

“Do you still think you’re going to fool me after all you did to me and Rémy?” asked who used to be one of her students.

“Listen, Céleste… I’m as sorry as I could be, but you have to let me… For once…” explained the newly blue ghost.

“Fine…” said Céleste, letting her former History teacher approach of the three others.

“Hey, Justine… Can I tell you something?” asked Juliette to the female History teacher.

“Right back, guys” said Justine, getting up. Rémy looked at her before continuing to bandage Luc’s deep wound. The male teacher was now on the verge of losing consciousness.

The two female teachers went further, like they were going to tell secrets to each other.

“You can get you both out of there without any memory of all of this…” whispered Juliette, having a plan.

“Can I?! Oh, that would be so awesome! Please, tell me how to do so!” replied the former 2D4 pupil, curious.

“Yeah, you can… You just need to bear me until I can lift the curse…” detailed the spirit that was once vengeful.

“Oh, that’s not a problem if you cheer a bit up. I hate to be with depressed people” said Justine, opening the right door of the polyvalent room.

“So, we need to head back to the 208 room. You turned on the computer in this room, didn’t you?” asked Juliette.

“Yeah, but there was only a flash, it doesn’t have any other effect” answered her former student, sure of her thoughts.

“It’s because you have nothing to do with this school. Luc, Rémy or Céleste have some influence on it, but the one who have the most influence on it is of course me” explained the most powerful spirit.

“Why does it have to be always you?” asked Justine, seeming to be very curious and doubtful about this speech.

“Because I used to be the red ghost, the center of the hate chain. The school took my unfortunate soul over while my suffering only began and that my mind was still very fragile and easily corruptible…” replied Juliette, her eyes looking away in a vague look.

“Anyway, we’re there, the 208 room. But, tell me, where does it have to be this room in particular?” asked Justine, while opening the door.

“It’s because I died here I guess. My thermos fell on the floor when I was killed by the previous vengeful spirit, who completely disappeared after I became myself the center of the hate chain” answered the blue ghost.

“Here we are. What do we have to do?” asked the living one, but she got no answer.

Juliette went to the computer, turned it on and managed to turn on the broken screen as well. She connected on the school’s network like the blond teacher was connecting on Ribot’s network in the actual school.

Suddenly, an electric light flashed in the room, blinding Justine to the point she didn’t dare to open an eye. She felt like this light was entering under her clothes. It looked like it was wrapping itself around her.

Back in the polyvalent room, the blue light formed the symbol of the yang and wrapped the three persons in the room. Luc was actually dying right at the moment, his blood loss beginning now fatal. It was only a matter of time before he met his demise.

Rémy and Céleste both looked at each other, knowing what was happening. They guessed what the previously red ghost managed to do. The male spirit smiled, looked up, finally feeling fine after an eternity of suffering. The female one curled up into a fetal position, like she was going to reborn.

While the light was making Justine levitating, Juliette was surrounded by a very dense blue lightening force field as she was chanting.

“Potestates supra nos capa, ea, vintex spirita frequentato loco, jubeo infelicices spiritos liberare! Mea ira decessit et nulla mens medium cycli odia erit!”

“MALECDITIONEM TOLLO!!”

The whole place was invaded by the electric blue light, cleansing any spirit that could have still hanged there.

The last whisper was: “Farewell, Justine… Thank you for freeing me”


	8. END1 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very end of the first path of the the fic.  
> Thanks for reading if you hit this chapter!

The day after, Justine went to the hospital of Helfaut to check on her workmate. She had to fake what really happened to the other teachers.

She was still thinking about Rémy and Céleste while driving. Both helped her and Luc to get out of their hell, knowing they would not escape. She wondered why they would do such a thing, but she was thankful to them.  
When she arrived at the hospital, the young History teacher went to the secretary.

“Can you tell me where’s Luc Pariot’s room?” asked Justine to the young woman.  
She seemed confused and checked the computer.

“Mistress… Don’t you know he died yesterday evening from his wounds?” replied the secretary, sad for the young teacher.

“He died?! Are you sure you’re talking about Luc Pariot?!” almost yelled Justine, shocked to the deepest part of herself.

“Oh, sorry, I was confounding with someone called Pariet! His room is the 147” apologized the black-haired woman.

The blond-haired teacher sighted and got upstairs. The room was at the second floor, in one of the building’s wings.

Justine had her headphones on her head, listening to some of her favorite songs. Her footsteps were resounding in the silent corridors.

The floor was covered in plain grey linoleum and the wall was white. The doors were in a soft blue color, to signify it was the part of the hospital for the injured and not the maternity part, which had soft pink doors.

The young teacher was holding her former History teacher’s block in her hands. Her memories of her ghost were still painful, but she couldn’t hold a grudge against her. She then put the block in her bag.

The young woman eventually arrived to the door of the 147 room. She knocked twice and put her ear against the door, so she could hear an answer from Luc.

She haven’t got one and so knocked again. She looked at the door’s plate. It was written on it the name of the patient hospitalized in there.

“Yeah…?” said the one from the 147 room, with a weak voice.

Justine entered after having heard this response. She slowly opened the door and smiled to her injured workmate, still recovering from his wound at the stomach Juliette made.

Luc slowly sat up as correctly as he could, while smiling at the one that saved him back then from the haunted parallel school.

The younger of them went by the bed to sit on a chair by it. While getting nearer, she asked:  
“Hey, how are you?”

“I regained consciousness only two hours before you knocked… But I guess… I’m better than yesterday…” replied weakly Luc, almost whispering.

“Oh… I hope I don’t disturb then… If you want I can visit later…” said Justine, now hesitating to sit on the chair.

“No, you aren’t… Stay here as long… As you want…” tried to reassure the injured one.

“Oh, ok then! How’s your ankle?” asked his protégée, while sitting next to his bed.

“I definitively sprained it… When I fell in there…” answered her mentor, looking at her.

“I don’t want to be too annoying but… Do you know when you come back to the school?” asked Justine, curious.

“Oh, in a week or two… I’m in vacation for recovering from my wound… It’s deeper than I thought it was…” responded the older teacher.

“I hope you’re gonna get better you know… I hate to see you in such a bad shape” said the younger one, her eyes looking at her left.

“I noticed, you know… I need to thank you…” replied Luc, a slight smile on his mouth.

“Need to thank me for what?” asked his former student.

“For getting me out of there… I would have died if you weren’t with me… You’re such an amazing friend…” explained the injured man to her.

“Oh, I wouldn’t have got out without Rémy and Céleste… We need to thank them, not me…” said Justine, her eyes down.

“It’s you that freed them… From their chains… When you brought Juliette back to reason…” replied her former teacher.

“Did I? If you say it, I’m not gonna say the opposite…” smiled the blond woman.

“Let’s not go back to the 208 room again, shall we?” said Justine, blinking.

“Never again” replied Luc, blinking to her in response.


	9. END2 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the 2nd path of the fic, and very last chapter!

Luc woke up early this morning. As usual, he took the train that was late. He remembered he had to see some workmate at 10AM.

After he arrived, he drank a cup of coffee and went to the 210 room. His first hour was a History-Geography one with the 1L1 class, a 11th Grade class mainly studying literature.

Luc was usually arriving late, especially on the first hour of the day, at around 8AM. The students were waiting for a while this day, since he was almost twenty minutes late.

When he passed in front of the 205 room, he noticed the door was wide opened. The lesson was a History-Geography one with the 1STMG1 class, another 11th Grade class studying enterprise management.

Their teacher was a young woman, sitting on the right side of the room’s desk. She had long soft brown hair flowing to her chest and was wearing a black suit with a white top, but had put her jacket on the desk’s chair. She had deep dark rings under her brown eyes.

She was the workmate he had to see the hour after. This young woman, teaching the same subject than him, was Juliette Jonquille, the only new teacher to the school this year.

Luc had a feeling of déjà-vu growing. It felt like he already lived this. He knew what she was going to answer when he would ask her if she wanted to go to the trip to Scotland he was organizing for the 11th and 12th Graders of the Euro Section.

The History lesson with the 1L1 class went pretty quickly and smoothly. The class was calm and listening carefully, taking notes. Their exam was the following year..

The brown-haired man got out as quickly as he could, asking the students he had right after to wait a bit. He went to the 205 room, where the 2D4 class was waiting for their lesson. He saw Justine, one of his 10th Graders in Euro Section, and said her hello, which she responded the same.

He entered the room emptied of the 1STMG1 class. His workmate noticed him when he got in and welcomed the older of them with her usual happy smile.

“Hey, I have to ask you something” started Luc, while she looked at him.

“What do you have to ask me? How do I correct quicker than you?” replied Juliette, being sarcastic.

“Nope, ‘cause I correct tests quicker than you! But, do you want to accompany the annual Euro Section trip with me, Claudine and Rémy?” eventually asked the older teacher.

“Yeah, why not! Where it is? I know it’s in United Kingdom, but where?” answered the younger one.

“It’s in Scotland this year! There’s usually rain, like here, and bad food, but we have a lot of fun during these!” explained Luc, excited for this trip.

“Ah, ok! Well, I need to see with Vauban if I can and I confirm you this evening or tomorrow, depending on how tired I am after my lessons there!” replied Juliette, laughing a bit.

“All right! I think I need to leave now, since those pupils seem pissed off by how I’m making you late” said the Euro Section teacher.

“See you later then” she responded, while getting off of the desk to welcome her students after this little discussion. She smiled at him and he responded with another smile, as usual since October.

During the lesson with the 2D7 class, Luc couldn’t stop thinking about this déjà-vu feeling who rose since he first felt it. He already lived this morning, he was sure. Then, a strange memory got into his mind.

He was with Juliette, who had sprained her right ankle. He had small wounds all over his arms and they were both in a kind of haunted school, with blood and pieces of corpse all over the floor covered in linoleum.

Then, a red ghost appeared in front of them. He had the shape of a male student and was holding a pair of bloodied scissors in his left hand.

The vengeful spirit lifted his scissors toward Luc’s chest. His eyes grew wide as he was trapped between a wall and someone who was trying to kill him. He closed his eyes, whispered farewell and heard a sound of blood splashing.

He opened his eyes for them to grow wide away again. Juliette took the hit instead of him, the scissors piercing her stomach. His rage was so powerful he broke her ribs only with psychic powers.

Eventually, the spirit vanished to never be seen again as Juliette was agonizing, her blood flowing like a cascade on the floor. Luc was holding her in his arms until her last breath, less than thirty minutes after. As a last sentence, she whispered after having spitted the red liquid:  
“Run away and never come back, I beg you, and farewell…!”

This memory terrified him to the point he couldn’t teach correctly. All was wrong, full of mistakes. He needed to be corrected on almost all of his sentences as his grammar left him after his knowledge. The brown-haired teacher finally decided to let his students get out earlier, unable to teach them the way he should.

Strangely, since he woke up, his right ankle was painful, like he twisted it. It was bearable, but quite uncomfortable and disturbing, since he didn’t remember doing anything that could have twisted this ankle.

But the truth came to Luc’s mind: he already lived this. He did go to a haunted school with Rémy and Juliette, where she died in a truly horrible way. There was Justine with him the second time. He met Yuki, and Céleste.

What date was it already? The 14th of March 2014.

He had to avoid the deadly trip to the parallel school.


End file.
